Enchanting Surrender
by Galiko
Summary: Size kink fic, with a guide to Barnaby's preferences in bed.


**Enchanting Surrender**

**[500 Themes: 113]**

* * *

Thinking about it makes Barnaby flushed, makes him hot, makes him tremble and ache and _want, _and so there's really no way around admitting it.

It's because there's a _solidity_ to Kotetsu, a grounding force that brings him to earth, brings him _home_, and that's amplified when the man is close to him, pressed flushed to him, even if he's just lying against him or better yet, like now, when he's pressed atop of him, shoving him into the bed, a strong hand catching his wrists and holding them above his head with such ease that Barnaby shudders at that strength. It's a strength they both share, to be certain – but Kotetsu is a solid, warm, _heavy_ thing against him, and that's what Barnaby enjoys most. Kotetsu's weight, Kotetsu's strength behind it, the heat and need that he always manages to rile up, no matter the situation.

Barnaby craves it.

It's why he _loves_ this. It's why he loves it when Kotetsu shoves him down, presses him to the mattress, bites his neck and growls low and deep. Right now, when they're already naked, Kotetsu between his legs and every sinuous jerk of the man's hips driving him mad, Barnaby can barely _think._ All he wants to do is writhe, and so he does, twisting underneath him, shuddering and flexing his fingers into his palms as Kotetsu pushes him down, the hard length of his cock dragging against Barnaby's and make him hiss and nearly whimper.

There's a semblance of control lost in situations like this, and Barnaby _likes it._ To throw away that last bit of control is something he only has the desire to do around Kotetsu, and oh, it's worth it, especially when those fingers are slick and skillful and sliding into him, making him gasp and arch and plant his feet into the bed, curling his toes as his hips jerk up and his teeth sink into his own lower lip. Kotetsu grins, the bastard, releasing Barnaby's hands in favor of running a soothing hand down his side as his fingers twist, stroke from the inside, all to make Barnaby nearly sob because it's so _perfect._

"You're wound up today." Kotetsu shouldn't say a damned thing about that, because _he_ is panting, too – breathless, with his cock so hard that it's dripping as it rubs against the inside of Barnaby's thigh. "You want it that much, Bunny?"

"Y-yes." Oh, god, _yes._ He wants it so much that he's quivering, stomach taut and thighs shaking.

"What was it you said last time?" Kotetsu licks his lips, hungry. "That you _like_ being the only one that can take all of me?"

Barnaby's eyes flutter as he moans, grinds his hips down against Kotetsu's damnably talented hand. It was fun the other day, teasing Kotetsu, riling him up, but now it's being used against him and in a way, that's kind of … no, it just _is_ ridiculously arousing. He _does_ like it. He's proud of it, even. But right now, he can't even think about that – he can't think beyond the anticipation of having that thick cock inside of him, spreading him, filling him like nothing else -

"Just fuck me," he bites out, breathy and strained, and Kotetsu grins wider, pulls his hand out, and in the moment it takes for him to slick his cock up, Barnaby thinks he might die.

But Kotetsu always delivers, if nothing else – and god if it isn't _good_ once he slides his hands underneath Barnaby's knees, spreads his legs wider and holds him still as the head of his cock presses against him for one, teasing moment. Barnaby groans, lifts a hand to bite into the back of it to muffle higher, incriminating whimpers as Kotetsu slides entirely into him, slick and hot and _too much_, leaving Barnaby to gasp and jerk his hips up, no matter if it's too much because he still wants _more._

There's no more teasing after that, no more words because Kotetsu leans forward, sinks his teeth into Barnaby's shoulder, animalistic and feral as he shoves himself in deep and leaves Barnaby arching and keening and clamping his thighs tight about Kotetsu's waist. He shudders, twitches and spasms around the older man as Kotetsu threads his fingers through blond curls, jerks his head back and bites his way down the pale arc of his throat with every thrust, every thrust that Barnaby greedily grinds down into, sucking in ragged, heavy breaths when Kotetsu hits him _just right._

It's slick, it's hot, it's _heavy_ – it's all too much and Barnaby doesn't expect to last, doesn't _mind_ not lasting when Kotetsu's pressed on top of him, filling him up so perfectly, his cock trapped between the sliding and grinding of their bodies. Barnaby's nails leave clawmarks down the taut bow of Kotetsu's back as _he_ comes quickly, shuddering and trembling, and Kotetsu just keeps using him, fucking him down into the bed until Barnaby sags down into it in surrender, little sharp, hitching breaths escaping him as his head lolls back into the mattress.

Kotetsu shoves himself deep, groan muffled into the side of Barnaby's neck as he comes, spilling himself and leaving Barnaby shivering anew, grasping at the other man's back and dragging him closer still, refusing to let him pull away no matter how over-hot they both are, sticky and sweaty and uselessly spent.

"Perfect," Kotetsu praises against his shoulder, voice rough and all the more breathless still, and Barnaby settles for a weary huff as an agreement. There's not much that could be more perfect than _this._


End file.
